The Legacy of Team Chaos
by shadowjourney15
Summary: An amnesiac human-turned-chu wakes in the home of an all business type Riolu who dreams to follow his parents footprints. Disturbing visions haunt the two as they explore their world and search for clues regarding the former humans past, and the mystery of Time Gears. However, what they find will change everything, and question everything they believed in and thought they knew.
1. Prologue

"Just a little further!" My partner encouraged, "we're almost there. I can see it up ahead!"

I could only nod in return; my breaths were short and very audible as I struggled not to trip over the thick tree roots or headfirst into a tree. My focus was solely on the mission. We couldn't fail, not when we were so close!

My steps faltered but I caught myself; a black, ghostly orb flew by my face and missed my companion by mere centimeters.

"Don't let them get away!" A voice commanded from behind us, followed by a chorus of menacing laughter.

I sneered and whipped out an orb from my tattered, black messenger bag. The object in question was pale yellow at its center, with the blue shining ominously against the bleak night.

"You want some of this," I taunted, "come and get some!"

I hurled the glass orb to the ground and it shattered. Immediately, a shock wave pulsed through the ground and pierced the trees. The surprised cries of our pursuiters turned to rage.

I smirked triumphantly, but continued running. As much as I'd love to stick around and toy with them, my mission took priority. We couldn't pass up this golden opportunity, we may never get another chance as perfect as this one again.

"Huff.. huff... We-we made it," I slowed to a jogging pace and rested a hand on his shoulder, panting heavily.

Even I wasn't used to this much stress on my body, despite putting it through so much my entire life.

A lighthearted, high pitched giggle broke the silence.

"I see you made it! I was almost worried they got to you, tee-hee~"

"They're right on our tail," I scoffed, "I used a Petrify orb to keep 'em at bay.. For now anyway."

"We musn't waste any more time," my partner growled impatiently, "let's hurry onwards."

He offered me his claw, "you ready, partner?"

I grinned ear to ear, and tightly grasped my hand in his.

"I was born for this, buddy. Of course I'm ready!"

In the distance, angry shouts echoed from down just below the plateau we were standing on.

"Good luck you two," the female voice said, "I'll close it as soon as you're through, so don't worry about this end. Focus on your mission, you only get one shot at this. The future depends on you, both of you!"

Our eyes gleamed with resolution, any hints of fear gone unnoticed.

We stepped up to the swirling, turquoise energy and gripped each others hands firmly. Then, we leaped into the center of it, refusing to even so much as peek behind us.

The energy flowed in all sorts of directions, the turbulence, while zooming us forward, was simultaneously tugging us apart.

"Hold on, just a little longer!" He screamed, his voice being drowned out by the rush of the forces guiding us.

All at once, the turquoise energy around us darkened, though he hadn't seemed to notice yet. I kept my eyes peeled for the source, until I felt dread seep through my veins, sending icy chills down my spine.

I whipped my head in time to see a giant, black void heading straight towards-!

I gave my partners arm a hard tug and switched positions with him, successfully getting him out of harms way.

Unfortunately, that placed me directly in the attack's path.

The Dark Pulse attack struck home, and I could feel my grasp, and my consciousness, start to fade.

"Wha-what? No! Hang in there!" He encouraged, but it was too late.

My hand slipped and we let out dual cries of distress as we were thrown in separate directions.

"Waaah!"

Then all was dark and silence filled my mind.  



	2. Chapter 1

The blue and black jackal Pokemon paced back and forth in front of the iron gates of a pink, rabbit Pokemon shaped tent. Held tightly in his paw was a stone that looked like it had been gouged out of a mountain or stone wall. It fit in the palm of his paw, and an intricate pattern marked it, making it a rather peculiar item.

He let it hang around his neck by a silver chain and stepped up to the grate.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!" A child-like voice chirped from underground.

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?" A boisterous voice yelled.

"The footprint is Riolu's; Shadow is back!"

"ALREADY huh? C'mon IN then!"

The ground trembled as the heavy gates lifted up, granting the determined youngster access inside. He waltzed inside, ignoring the sign, and climbed down the ladder. He paused at the second floor, his gaze traveled from one face to the next.

Various Pokemon loitered in this area; some were having discussions, others were focused on the poster boards on the left and right sides of the room.

The Riolu paid them no heed and continued his descent to the bottom floor.

"Bidoof, what are these? I said to check the Kecleon's market for Perfect Apples! These are Big Apples, not Perfect!" Chatot scolded the plump, small brown beaver Pokemon.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Chatot... I ain't really seen too many Perfect Apples, they all look the same to me," Bidoof sheepishly replied.

Before either could speak another word, Shadow scuffed his foot against the dirt floor, grabbing Chatots attention.

"Ah, Shadow, you're back already!" He sang, "I assume you were successful?"

Shadow, with his usual stoic face, dug through his slightly damaged Treasure Bag and handed Chatot at least a dozen or more giant, bright red apples.

"I knew we could count on you, Shadow! What a pleasure it is to have one of the Lucario's clan most experienced young one signing up at our guild! Thomas' and Molly's eldest son nonetheless!"

"So," he continued, setting the Perfect Apples aside, "I trust you know all the rules and our policies, yes?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning on joining blindly," he scoffed arrogantly.

"Very good, as expected. Now, ah, where's your team?" Chatot cleared his throat, his eyes scanning the room.

"...Excuse me?"

"Your team, Shadow. Where is your partner, or team members?"

"I.. don't have any," Shadow rolled his eyes, "I've always worked alone."

Chatots expression turned sour.

"You can't join unless you have at least one other member or partner in your team. I'm sorry, Shadow, but rules are rules. I know this is a bit unexpected. However, due to the.. unusual goings on, the mystery dungeons and the like, the Exploration and Rescue Team Federations felt it both necessary to put a restriction on those who wish to start a team. You have to understand, it's for the best of everyone involved, for you and your teams safety."

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with the near apocalyptic disasters that took place decades ago?" He quipped sarcastically. "If this was, in fact, another world ending event like last time, where are our so called 'heroes'? Our special little snowflake human and cliche scaredy Meowth partner?"

"Listen, we appreciate everything your mother and father have done for us here in Treasure Town and in the far east in Town Square. And from what I understand, this is your dream, is that correct? To follow in their footsteps? However, we can't go bending the rules for you, otherwise we'd have to do that for everyone else as well."

The Riolu scowled at the parrot Pokemon.

"Find yourself a partner, then we'll gladly let you enroll in our apprenticeship program. If you'll excuse me, I have plenty of work to do."

With that, Chatot flew up the ladder to the first floor.

"Hmph," he grumbled to himself, "fine, I don't need anyone anyway. Not their silly guild, and most certainly no amateur 'partner'!" He sneered the last word like it was mud beneath his mighty feet.

He glared down at his fragment and shoved it in his bag.

He took a frustrated breath, despite his insides boiling, and stalked off outside the guild, straight down a dirt path that led to the beach. He knew he was out of sight and earshot when the dirt path turned gritty and fine against his padded feet.

He gently reached into his modestly sized rugged dark blue bag and pulled out his personal treasure. He then sat cross legged and gazed up at the bubbles that caught the sunsets rays and glowed colors of the rainbow. His maroon eyes slowly began to droop. He focused on his burning hot red aura, which shifted and simmered down to a serene vivid orange hue.

"I always come here when I'm feeling down," he whispered.

He held up his treasure against the orange-pink sky, the oddly shaped rock with peculiar patterns painted on gleamed a faint hue of the sky colors when the rays hit it just right.

"I thought it would be easier with my charm around," he murmured.

"I really don't want a partner but, I guess I wouldn't mind having someone to teach new and challenging things to. As long as they aren't too inexperienced, haha!" A rare grin spread across his lips.

He stood and brushed off the gritty sand from his blue and black fur, when he heard a faint moaning coming from next to Beach Cave. He let his treasure hang again.

"Hm?" He perked his head up and swiveled it towards to general area of the sound and his eyes widened when he figured out the source.

"Wha-? Are they passed out?"

The yellow furred figure didn't move or make any other noise. Shadow approached him -or her, judging by the heart shaped lightening tail- quietly.

She had a tuft of fur that was brushed to the right, and held in place by a red/blue checkered headband. The fur on aforementioned area was long and covered the right side of her face; the ends were cut crudely and thus jagged. Her fur was messy and stuck out in many places, including her tail. She was shivering and, when Shadow brushed his paw against her forehead, was damp and feverish; not to mention she had a bruise and scabs all over her petite body.

She appeared pretty young. Shadow was about 3'9'', and was a young adult already. She had to be only 3'3'', at the most.

"She also looks starved," he noted.

Indeed, he could see the distinct mounds of where her ribs were and hip bones jutted out noticeably. Overall, she was essentially pear shaped; at a healthier weight she'd be more hourglass shaped most likely.

Shadow grimaced, "she needs medical attention. But the one in town..." He closed his eyes a moment and pondered his options.

"If I bring her to town, they'll ask too many questions, and they may not even help her until those questions are answered."

He glanced over her damp, sickly body.

"For now, I'll bring her back to base. She needs somewhere dry, warm, and plenty of rest."

He tenderly picked her up bridal style and started the walk back home.

-scene change-

Shadow bent down and placed his unexpected guest slowly on the soft straw bed next to his. He pinched his forehead with two fingers and leaned out the gaping mouth that served as the inside cliff. The wind tickled the fur on his face; it was the calm after a particularly nasty storm. The sun had said goodnight and the full moon took its place, glittering moonlight that brought tranquility and rested those who were weary.

"Best view out of all of Treasure Town, except maybe the guild."

In his opinion, Sharpedo Bluff (named after its shape) gave the best view of the sky during sunrise and sunset. You could also see the bubbles of the Krabby merrily float by, deeper into the ocean.

He took one last, longing look into the great open world, and knelt next to the unconscious electric rodent that laid limp on the bed. For the umpteenth time, he changed the cloth on her head by throwing the used into a wooden bucket of ice water. He then removed another cloth from a different bucket of plain cold water and placed it on her head.

The Riolu's eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion.

"Her fever should have broke by now. Though her pulse is a little higher than normal, it's not what's concerning here."

He suspiciously eyed the purpelish bump on her head, close to her chin, and the scabs of claw marks on her chest, already healing.

Many thoughts ran through Shadows head.

Had she been abused and run away? Caught in the midst of that brutal storm? Where had she come from in the first place? Amp Plains? Even from there, her kind stay deep within, sheltered from the nature and other Pokemon. Had her clan got forced out by another?

He shook the thoughts away and laid back on his own straw bed, turned in her direction.

"I can ask once she's recovered enough to answer." He decided resolutely.

"For now, however, her condition is stable, she needs sleep, and I'm exhausted from todays test."

He finally let his eyes shut and relaxed his weary body.

His dreams were filled with strange symbols akin to ones he had studied in his books, his unexpected patient, and a world so gray, light couldn't breath and wash the dark away.  



	3. Chapter 2

"Uhhn, huh?" Tired brown-red eyes squinted open, and slowly examined their surroundings.

I clutched my head with both hands and rubbed, hoping the motions would dull the throbbing. It didn't.

"Gods, was I surrounded by idiots, bashing my head against a wall all night or what?" I groaned.

I let one arm drop to the ground to support my weight and help me sit up proper. My eyes finally squinted opened after getting used to the bright rays of the sun.

I peered curiously at the sky, the rainbow of colors and light astounded me. I sat in awe, staring wide eyed at all the colors and movement of my environment.

I felt a twinge of confusion, and my face soon scrunched up thoughtfully.

"OK, so this is freakin' gorgeous and all," I stated bluntly, "but where the heck am I?"

I rummaged through my brain to collect anything, a memory, a sight, a thought, that would tell me what the hell happened, but came up empty handed.

My expression rapidly went from odd, to horror, and finally settled on bitterness.

All I could recall was my name and... My paw instinctively went to fondle a tear shaped, amber pendant hanging by my fluffy yellow neck by a gold necklace.

Images danced through my brain as a blinding light shot through my vision. Perpetual night, hiding from glimmering eyes in an alcove, icy blue observing every movement, every twitch of the eye. Were those memories?

Then it all came crashing down on me like a pounding waterfall.

All processing and emotions came to a sudden halt.

Yellow? Furry? PAWS?

"I've turned into a Pokemon?" I gasped.

My shock turned to abrupt excitement.

"Sweet! Can I like, shoot fire balls at my enemies and roast 'em like chestnuts on an open fire now?"

"More like thunderbolts that'll paralyze said enemies and stop them from pulling any tricks or revenge killing you," a new, baritone voice piped in in a bored tone.

I spun on my heel towards the source. A Riolu lay on his belly, head casually leaning on one paw. A few books were scattered around him. Upon closer examination, the book he was currently hunched over was the only one with language I understood.

"Oh!" I chirped optimistically, "you can read Unown here (wherever 'here' is)?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me, then stared blankly at the tome, than back to me.

"You can read this?" He asked incredulously.

"Um, a little bit?" I yanked back my confident attitude and shrunk into timid mode.

Giving too much information could end badly for me. Especially since, a) I had no clue where I was b) I didn't know who this guy was either and most importantly c) how the hell did I turn into a Pikachu?!

Besides, what was I even doing in this Pokemons house anyway? Did I live here with him or something? Hm, no, that doesn't sound quite right.

"I uh," I stumbled over my words, grasping for an excuse, ANY excuse!

"M-my friends and I studied this a lot when uh, when we explored." I finished lamely.

I inwardly cursed myself. Take control of the situation you pile of Tauros crap! Do what Master taught you! Remember-

Then it stopped.

"I can't remember," an icy shiver went down my spine, "why can't I remember?"

I internalized this newfound issue and smiled awkwardly at the watchful Aura Pokemon.

"So uh, I'm Journey," there I go again, giving out personal crap needlessly, "who might you be, and why am I here?"

I had to obtain as much information about this place before I set off. I quickly devised a plan to grab a map from somewhere and sought out answers about what I was doing before my memories were lost.

He sighed and carefully shut his books, placing them back on their shelves in the back of the bluff away from the open mouth.

"My name is Shadow, of the Lucario clan that claimed the deep Crystal Caves as our home."

He kneeled down beside me, and I shifted to face him. If I wanted to, I could inch my hands close to his, intertwine our fingers and- Wait, what was I thinking? What I believed to be intrusive thoughts were getting to feel vaguely familiar. Had I known this boy from before?

Our eyes locked, and the familiarity grew more intense the longer we stared. He darted his eyes away first.

"Do I-?" I blurted out, unsure.

His eyes met mine again, then drifted down to our touching fingertips.

"I-I'm sorry you're just so familiar I thought you were-!" I pulled away.

These feelings brewing in my chest, why couldn't I resist them? Was this love at first sight? Couldn't be, I don't believe in those kinds of superstitions. Did I?

"It seems you bonked your head, and you've taken quite a few hits." He rested his hand on a bruise, below my long oval ear and next to my left eye.

"No wonder you're so confused,"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"I can sense it in your aura, your intrigue, your paranoia. I had a strong suspicion you'd have amnesia, to some extent, anyway."

He crossed his arms.

"How do you feel? What can you tell me?" He gestured towards a cabinet with various berries and herbs stored within.

"I have medical supplies here, if you need some. I'll have to tend to that ugly, burn mark looking bruise under your chin there."

All my muscles tensed and my eyes narrowed. Why would he want to aid me? I was an absolute stranger, a fugitive for all he knew.

He ignored my aggressive stance and added,

"your wounds have scabbed over and mostly healed. No point bandaging them."

He laid down on his back, relaxed.

"Aside from that, you're awake, responsive, you can leave whenever you want, unless your amnesia is worst than I think it is."

Shadow prayed to Arceus that it was minor amnesia and the worst she had forgotten was some awkward party or how to tie a scarf around her tail or neck.

"About that," I rubbed my arm sheepishly, "I can't remember much else other than my name, and that I was human. I might have been a part of an organization or research team. For example I know about mystery dungeons and how they function."

Shadows ears perked, listening intently.

"Escape orbs teleport you out of a dungeon back to where you started or where you placed a marker or badge of some kind to indicate where you want it to return you to."

I flicked things off one by one on my fingers, counting them down and ending with;

"I know what colored aura scarf best suits my abilities, the fiery red one."

Shadow sat straight up and chose his next words carefully.

"You have a flaming red aura as well?"

Uh, did he just completely brush off my 'being human' comment? Maybe I just didn't say it out loud like I thought I did. I seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately.

I met his skeptical gaze with one of firm belief.

"Yeah, it is, so I was told, but that's the extent of that memory." I gestured to the flame red scarf tied around my neck alongside the amber tear pendant.

"An amnesiac human turned Pokemon, with a fiery red aura huh?" He said contemplatively.

He shut his eyes and glowed a sky blue misty color. The fleshy aura sensors hanging from his ears raised to point outwards.

"Well, whoever or whatever you are, you don't seem like a bad person, even the aura attests to that."

"I suppose you'd like to know where you are?"

I nodded eagerly and hunched forward, resting my hands on my knees.

"You're in a community called Treasure Town, it's far to the west from Town Square. It's also south from Post Town. Both of which are on different continents. The continent Town Square is on is connected to us by a thin strip of land, and winding rivers that stretch across. There's also been talk of another continent, more secluded than Post Town. I believe they called it Serene Village."

Town Square rang a bell or two in my mind. I thought of a generous pond with stone footstools and platforms and many small, baby Pokemon running amok. An image of a fat, blue whiskered catfish Pokemon came to mind.

What odd imagery. Where are all these ideas coming from, exactly?

Shadow rised from his kneeling position and tied a blazing red scarf akin to mine around his neck. His, however, had his named stitched into it in bright blue colors, contrasting greatly against the darker red. Mine was tattered and wasn't anything fancy, not even my name written in marker.

"Lately, there have been disasters and outbreaks of mystery dungeons. The wilds have also contracted some sort of feral disease."

"The Exploration and Rescue Team Federation made it mandatory to have at least 2 Pokemon on a team, for safety measures. No matter how skilled one may be," he snorted.

"And Post Town has been completely cut off, communication wise. They've secured their borders and won't let anyone in. So no one's entirely sure what's happening over there."

"As for Serene Village, word on the road is that they're planning on sending ambassadors and such within the next few years or so, depending on how well development goes."

I took in all this information like a dry sponge absorbs water. In order to survive here, I'd have to learn everything about this world and learn fast. From the sounds of it, it's only going to get harder from here on out. Now would be a great time for my memories to resurface!

"There's also been a bunch of Pokemon who have lost all hope in being saved, and believe we're all condemned. Thus, they've turned to the life of crime."

He brought over Oran, Rawst, and Pecha berries from the med cabinet and dropped them on a cloth next to me.

"Lift your head a bit," he said, preparing the ingredients on the cloth.

He drained the berries of their juices and soaked the cloth in them. He then cautiously patted the cloth against my wounds. He tossed me a Big Apple from a basket.

"You can munch on that while you're waiting."

After he soaked and bandaged my injuries, he motioned for me to follow him.

I chucked the core of the eaten apple off the bluff and into the ocean as we headed up the rock molded stairs that lead outside.

"We're going to the illustrious Wigglytuff's Guild to sign up as apprentices,"

"Excuse me? I didn't-"

"I need a partner to start my own team. You really won't have to do much, if anything. Just follow my lead, you'll be fine. If push comes to shove, you can hide out here when I go on missions and such. Besides, maybe we'll find out something about you or your past," he explained promptly.

Ah, so he was curious about me huh? I wondered if he felt that spark of recognition when we locked eyes and our hands brushed one another's. I had to have known him, something in my gut was screaming to not let him out of my sight. Yet he hadn't shown any sign of knowing me. Maybe I was just imagining things. My brain was kind of hazy after the whirlwind of information and revelations upon awakening. It was very possible it was just trying to fill in the blanks to, in its own way, fit the puzzle pieces together. Even if those pieces, or at least some, were fake.

We both fell silent as we casually strolled through the market place that was Treasure Town. Many Pokemon had their tents set up along the dirt road, pedaling their wares and enticing passerbys to purchase their goods.

It was hard to believe that this place was in any kind of danger. Everybody went about their business as what I assumed to be normal. However, as Shadow described, there was an uneasy tension in the air, as if this was all an illusion that could shatter in a second.

"Hey you, Pikachu!" One such merchant, a Zebstrika, cried out to me, "I have this mystical Light Ball, said to have come-"

"Darling Lil Pikachu, yes you! How about I fix that unruly-" Another Pokemon, a Furfrou this time, shouted over the other.

"Hello there little feller, want me to whip you up some rare Golden Apple..."

"Oh, Shadow! Finally got yourself a girlfriend, eh? Haha, good for you, hey hey!"

I pressed my ears against my head as far as I could. All these overlapping voices and activity were so overwhelming! How could anyone live in a place so upbeat all the time?

Their voices died down as Shadow tugged at my arm, leading me to the quiet safety of the crossroads. He pointed up the brick steps, indicating that's where we were headed.

When we climbed up (it was a surprisingly short climb, it appeared longer than it actually was!) we were met with a wooden grate and a large iron gate barring entry into the humongous Wigglytuff shaped tent.

"Soo," I shuffled my feet, "what now?"

Shadow stepped up onto the grate and a young boys voice yelled.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

Followed by a ridiculously loud one,

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT, WHOSE FOOTPRINT?"

"The footprint is.. Riolu's! Shadow is back (again)!"

"Awright, YOU can come IN! ...HEY, GET THAT STRANGER WITH YOUSE ON THE GRATE!"

I grabbed my newly acquired Pikachu ears and pulled them over my face.

"Shh, I'm hiding!"

Two hands shoved me from behind onto the grate.

"WHO IS IT, WHO IS IT?"

"The footprint is...! Um, it's..." The younger voice stuttered, "maybe Pikachu's, maybe Pikachu's?"

Shadow cocked his head and bent down over the vent.

"This Pikachu is my partner, she's new around here," he spoke calmly.

"Well, it's TRUE ya don't see too many PIKACHU in these parts. I thought they STAYED in Amp Plains, gahaha! Come ON in!"

The heavy iron maws granted the two permission to enter as gravel and dust scattered with the lifting of the gates.

Shadow jogged in first, I matched him step for step at his heels.

"Chatot!" He called out as soon as we reached the bottom floor.

A multi colored parrot Pokemon flew over to us angrily.

"Shadow, how many times have I told you not to just come barging in here like this? This floor is for apprentices only-!"

Shadow cut him off,

"I brought my partner."

"Squa-wah? Partner?" Chatot swiveled on his heel to face me and peered back at Shadow, than to me again.

A look of panic struck his face.

"Did he bribe you? Use threats or or-?"

I cocked my head,

"Ah, no sir. I'm here of my own accord (sort of) I wanted to join Shadow here cause ah... I wanted to learn more about the area and uh.. Help out others in need?" I shrugged as Shadow face palmed.

Chatot looked relieved.

"Very well, come this way."

He brought us a few strides to the right, outside a large, rustic looking wooden door with a pink insignia on it. A round window filtered in the suns rays nearby. It appeared to be getting later in the day, as the rays were turning from blues and yellows to orange and pink.

"Now under no circumstances may you be rude or discourteous to the GuildMaster!"

Seems I spaced out and missed his speech. Judging from the expression in Shadows eyes, he did too. He seemed to be well known here, so he probably heard this all before.

Chatot swung the doors open and gestured for us to go in first. Shadow strolled in, I followed suit, and Chatot flew in, closing the doors behind us.

A tubby, pink rabbit Pokemon stood behind its fine wood desk, its attention drawn to something on the shelf it was fiddling with.

"Ahem, ah, Guild Master? We have two Pokemon here who wish to start their own exploration team and apprentice here," Chatot said cautiously.

Why would he be so uptight? It's quite obvious he's the right hand 'Mon around here. Why's he afraid of his own boss? Was the Guild Master strict, or cruel?

The pink Pokemon, Wigglytuff, jumped around to face us suddenly.

"Hiya!" He greeted us with an excited grin.

"So you wish to start your own team, huh? Ok~! What's your team name?"

Even Shadow, despite obviously coming here in the past, was not quite expecting this. He cocked his head.

"Team name? I never thought of one," he turned his head to me, "any ideas?"

All eyes were on me; I felt like the pressure was going to implode my brains, or whatever was left after my accident.

"Um, how about," I fumbled shyly with my words, fingering the amber tear pendant that hung around my neck.

Maybe Team Fiery Aura would-

I made a tiny gasp and trembled when a flash of light struck through my vision and engulfed me.

~Flashback~

Someone's clawed hand was resting on my shoulder. Every so often its grip would tighten, claws digging into muscle and bone.

"The world is nothing but an outbreak, as it has been for hundreds of years now. We rule the masses of chaos, my little one. Without us, chaos would have no purpose, no limits. That is why we're here, that is why," I felt the low, male voice's breath on my neck, "we slaughter those who oppose us and our way of survival."

The voice rose in confidence, speaking in splendor, "in a world where chaos reigns, those who control it are at the top of the food chain. Everyone else is just"

Whoever it was stroked my cheek,

"meat waiting to be tendered and eaten."

I felt my head nod in total agreement with this creep. My lips moved, yet the words that came out weren't the ones I was thinking.

"Yes, Master. I understand what I must do."

"To control the chaos," I continued in a low voice, "and to reign in power, I will stand by you, and do as you ask, with no hesitation."

"I knew you'd say that, sweet child. After all," ice blue glinted cruelly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A sharp pain shot through my head and everything went completely dark as I felt my body collapse.

~End flashback~

When I came to again, Shadow was eyeing me strangely. Oh Arceus, I hadn't said any of what I heard, did I? What was that anyway, and who-? Shadow tapped my leg with his foot impatiently.

"Chaos!"

It had been the first thing to come to mind, and before I could stop it, it was already thrown out in the open to be judged and dissected. Would they think us rogue or unruly for having such a foreboding team name? At the very least it wasn't something cliche, like "PokePals", or "Heroes".

Chatot had an unreadable expression, eyes locked into me curiously.

The Guild Master, Wigglytuff, his wide grin replaced with a somber, grieving, trembling of the face. However that lasted for so little, nobody else appeared to catch it.

Shadow by far looked the most bewildered, and opened his mouth, as if to protest.

Too little too late.

"Team Chaos? What an interesting choice! That's a good name for you two, I can already tell. Registering~ Registering~" Wigglytuff sang, hopped around his desk a bit before yanking out a red/blue messenger bag.

He tossed it to the ground in front of us.

"This is your Treasure bag! It can store many useful items for your adventures and missions. Look inside, look inside~"

In the left side pocket sticking out was a map, that I snatched without batting an eye and unfurled. It wasn't mint condition, and had been used a few times judging from the various stains and tears, but was intact enough to still be legible. I hungrily examined it like a Houndour sizing up a Bunnelby. Well, I got myself a map, that's one phase of my plan complete.

"That's a Wonder Map," Shadow explained, "it shows us where we are and the more you explore, the more crisp and unclouded it becomes. It works through an odd sort of magic. It is said that over a century ago, an Alakazam blessed his and another worthy teams map, thus creating the very first of their kind."

Chatot's expression grew incredulous at Shadows statement.

"And here I thought I was the only one who knew such a historic tale!" He exclaimed stupendously.

I raised and eyebrow and my ears tilted to one side of my head, my feet shuffled uncomfortably. I tugged at the collar of my scarf, it's blazing color seemingly giving off a heat.

"Where I come from," I spoke softly, "that story was told many times, by campfires and as bedtime stories to little ones. Many others too... They aren't that well known here?"

While I didn't have any specific memories in mind, I did have the startling feeling that something wasn't entirely right here. Then again, the vivid hues of nature, the ongoing sounds of life whirling around us, it all felt so bizarre, almost foreign, but definitely no mistakes there.

So why were these legends so rare, why is it so surprising that someone has heard of them? Are they illiterate, a society subtly tearing away at its very foundations?

Just what is going on? I gotta get to the bottom of this. Preferably in secret. It's clear enough to me that I shouldn't trust these Pokemon.

How ignorant they must be if they don't even know the story of the Great Meteor Fall of xx05. Of the heroic team that faced the mighty Rayquaza, bested him in battle and demanded he destroy the threat that would have crumbled their time to bits. How Team A.C.T aided the two heroes, by felling Groudon, giving them time to escape and regain their strength after a long trial of seeking the truth about the human and Ninetales. Two, small, unevolved Pokemon. Said to be the newest, rookie Rescue Team. Downing Gods and bringing even the most brutal of Pokemon to their knees.

Though, now that I imagine it. What was the team's- oh. Oh! That's why Wigglytuff got so melancholy when I announced ourselves as Team Chaos! He must know the tale himself, is it even possible he was there?!

"Now, we just need your names and you'll be all set! Oh, but we already know Shadow, haha~! We never got your name, young chu." Wigglytuff said, his opal eyes staring at me thoughtfully.

"I'm um," would it be okay to give my real name to these fools? Then again, what was I so afraid of?

"My name's Journey, a pleasure to be here," automatically I got down on one knee and bowed my head.

It had occurred with little to no thought, and when I had realized what I just did, I jumped back on my feet and my face was as furiously red as my cheeks.

"I uh, it's a respect thing, where I come from!" I quickly said, making up an excuse on the spot, "it's sort of a tradition back..." I trailed off.

Did I even have a home? Or a family?

Chatot cleared his throat, "well, you're all registered as an official exploration team in training now. It's getting late, and you both have a busy day tomorrow. I'll lead you to your room."

Shadow and I followed Chatot out, wishing the Guild Master a goodnight.

As we walked down the hall where the apprentices dorms were, I could sense Shadows eyes boring into me. I kept my gaze focused on Chatot, but my mind was soughting out clues in the vision I had.

I only had questions and paranoid concerns at this point. It'd only been a day, I tried to rationalize with the neurotic out part of my mind. No one was after me, clearly, I had been on the beach awhile probably, before Shadow found me.

And besides, I was certain I had been human before, and quite obviously, I am now a Pikachu somehow. So in a way, I have a disguise. Then again, what if they knew my name? What are the chances that a human and a Pikachu have the same name?

My eye color hasn't changed, my fur is short and ruffled similar to my hair style as a human, and I still have my scarf that's slightly ripped at the ends.

If whoever was looking for me knew me well enough, would they recognize me as I am now? Wait, no, there's nobody out to get me! Why do I feel so unnerved then? Was I a fugitive? And who was the unsettling blue eyed-

Before my thoughts could ramble any longer, we reached the end of the hallway and Chatot used a rustic bronze key to open the wood door.

"This is your room while you are apprenticing under us. Decorate it as you wish, but no vandalism, understand? I suggest you both get to sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

And with that, he shut the door and we could head the flap of his wings as he went back down the hallway.

"Loudred, Corphish, you know the rules, lights out!"

I covered my mouth with my paws to suppress my giggles. I have a strange sense of humor. Someone else being scolded shouldn't exactly be funny, should it? A wave of familiarity blanketed me for a moment, and I brushed against it in my minds eye before letting it pass like a breeze.

I dropped my hands back down to my sides and rolled into my straw bed. Surprisingly comfortable. Shadow had already laid down on his beside mine, eyes closed, probably already drifting off into dreamland. He really was a no funny business kind of guy, huh? I played with the idea of getting him to laugh someday and open up a bit to me. He couldn't be that stoic, surely. He must have a squishy part of him somewhere in that blue furry coat of his.

Which made me ponder about myself. Who did I used to be? Have I changed much, if at all? I don't feel very different, other than having electricity pumping through my body and a tail sticking out of my rear end. And the fuzzyness.

I fell into a deep slumber, lulled by the noise of my own thoughts. And a voice calling my name. I reached inwards and powered through the fog in my head to reach it. I reached my arm, my human arm, out towards the source of the voice. It was almost human shaped, I couldn't make out the details, it was just a silhouette. Wasn't it? Icy blue stared into brown-red, and the dream world rippled around us. I felt a surge of utter terror wash over me, and collapsed to my knees.

I cried out the only name that came to mind, "SHADOW!"

My body racked with sobs as I curled into a fetal position and cried out his name, over and over.

Pictures and clips of moments in time flashed before my teary eyes, things I didn't understand, but recalled, to some extent.

A foreboding world, clouds ceased wafting through the sky. The sun was so very dim, as if the stars themselves had given up all hope of spring pushing back this winter. Tasteless, scarce berries and food.

A green Pokemon appeared in a few of these visions and my heart would flutter excitedly. Yet I couldn't for the life of me remember his name, his face shrouded in darkness, indicating I couldn't actually recall his figure or expressions.

Laying face down on the ground, angry purple bruises poking out through my shredded clothes. Struggling to rise and pulling out a makeshift knife, slicing at invincible monsters.

Cold, crystal blue eyes looked down on me as tears and blood mixed, pooled beneath me as I was forced on my hands and knees, claws gripped my short hair, pain exploded in my head.

Over time, what felt like days, the devious presence faded out, and I was left shivering alone in the bleak grayness of my mind. The visions long gone, shoved back into the deep recesses of my partially shattered mind. It was as if someone had ransacked my head and took all my meaning and purpose with them.

That was when I shot up from bed when a loud voice blasted my eardrums.  



End file.
